


Blob fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vore, blob dream, dreamnotfound, felsh Blob dream, human size blob dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Btw same writer of slug Dream and birdnap and pizza fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	Blob fic

Blob Dream was taller the George it almost like totoro kinda vibe. Sapnap was upstairs chilling alone in bed.

They were both sitting on the couch chilling watching tv. It was stormy outside, swiftly becoming calm but still heavy rain outside.

They were both cuddling on the couch, you could say caught in the reminiscing feeling of being close.

The room was fairly cold since the heater isn’t working for some reasons so they were cuddling each other for warmth. The blob was warm more than George who’s feet were cold.

“Dream... you awake?” Opened George an eye to look up at him.

“Of course am... be cause of your cold feets” he giggled softly since the both of the two are tired.

“I feel cold...” George whined. “Am cold too, and am not complaining” snirked Dream knowing it will only bug the other.

“Really?~” teased George as he circled motion on the blob body.

“If you had brought the blankets from upstairs than sitting here and complaining we would have been warm” replied Dream to ignore what George is doing.

George sat himself on top of him looking at him very lustfully. “I think we can figure out a why~” as he started to lower himself off him to his below him.

There was a slit vertical around the circular area. He started to rub it look at Dream expressions. “What’s the matter step Dream?~” feels good?~” teased George as blew against it sending shivers down Dream’s spine.

“F-feels good but weird..” Dream breath hitched as George first hand got in. The other hand made its way and spread him open.

“HA!” It sent jolt sensation in Dream’s body.  
“What about now?” Hummed George as he pushed his whole head in.

Dream arched his back, as George started to push his body in. Making Dream feel so many feelings that he can’t compromise all at once.

George have now for himself inside of dream whole. Dream can feel George body movement and can feel his breath against his walls.

“It feels.. so warm..” George laid on his stomach, while Dream was feeling the vibration of his breath inside of him.

Sapnap was still upstairs but probably can hear everything. Sapnap thought to check on them down stairs.

He noticed that Dream was alone on the couch which seemed strange to him so he went to see him from up close.

“Dream?” Sapnap called in a worry tone more than just a question.

“A-am okay” replied Dream with his face all blushed.

Sapnap knowtist a bare of feets out of Dream  
Blob body.

“Is that... George inside of... you?” Asked Sapnap in complete shock.

“I- I can explain” stuttered Dream who couldn’t feel comfortable.

Sapnap placed his face against Dream body. “George are you in there?” He asked.

“Mhm” 

“Holy shit” as he backed up in surprise he didn’t expect it. “Can you stop touching my b-body? It feels weird now when someone touch me while he’s inside...” muttered Dream.

“Don’t mind if I join in then~” winked Sapnap. 

Sapnap started to proceeded fit himself in. Dream started to feel he was stretched open when Sapnap fit his hands, head and torso.

Dream started to try to exhale and breath slowly feeling like he will break as Sapnap now fully in him from head to toe.

“Hello gogy~” flirted Sapnap. “Hello Sapnap~”

The two boys exchanged stares knowing what the other wants. Sapnap hugged George close to be body to body against each other.

George started to hump Sapnap slowly and grind, making Sapnap do the same. They were both now grinding against each other hard, making each other moan loud and hard.

Dream started to have hiccups from all the movement inside of him. 

“Sap am close~” as they both picked up the peace grinding hard. “Fuuu~” slurred Sapnap.

They both came in their pants and panted catching their breath from the after math. 

“George that was good~” as he kissed his neck and started to pepper him with kisses.

They both slept the rest of the night, while blob Dream stayed awake from all the movement inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw same writer of slug Dream and birdnap and pizza fic


End file.
